Love Unexpected
by BlueSmurfette
Summary: Sometimes you fall in love with someone you'd never expect to...


"I love you" Brooke said quietly, staring into her lovers dark eyes as a blush crept up her neck as she waited for his response, unsure of what his reaction would be. He smiled back at her, a wide, seductive smile spreading across his face before he responded cheerfully "I love you too." Continuing to stare deep inside her, both aware that the other wanted this moment to last forever. Brooke didn't know how or when it had happened – when she had fallen in love with Dan Scott. Had it been the other week, when he had taken her to a gorgeous hotel in New York – a romantic weekend, in which he had spoiled her rotten – chocolates, champagne, strawberries and a lot of time in bed. Or had it been five months ago, when he had found her crying in the rain in the edge of a road near his house - the day Lucas had chosen Peyton over her – when he got out his car and embraced her. He had said nothing, but he had held her tight, made her realise everything would be okay. She didn't know when she had fallen in love, but she knew for certain she was. The last four and a half months had been some of the best of Brooke's life. She had needed someone and he had been there – more than that – he had healed her heart and completed her.

Dan Scott was by many regarded a sleaze, a cruel man who had abandoned a child. This was not the Dan Brooke knew. The man she knew was a tender man, never without a smile on his face. He was a generous, humble man, a man full of so much love she sometimes thought he may implode. She first got to know him on that fateful day five months ago. She had been sobbing her heart out – Lucas had just confessed his indiscretions with her best friend. She had lost both her best friend and her boyfriend after a five minute speech. Even nowadays, relationships between her and Lucas were frosty – and he didn't know about what she was doing with his Dad! Brooke had made up with Peyton – eventually. Peyton had grovelled endlessly for two months, but it had been several long phone calls with Brookes best friend Haley which had caused Brooke to eventually forgive Peyton, she did so just before Peyton had ended her relationship with Lucas, which she did when Jake Jageilski returned to Tree Hill – the moment she saw him she had realised it was him she loved. But still, Brooke knew they would never again share the deep level of friendship they once had – her heart may have healed but the memories remained, sometimes at night she still found her mind wandering - trailing back to the way she had felt upon discovering the affair – the hurt, the pain. In a way, she felt Peyton and Lucas had done her a favour – as without their betrayal she may still be with Lucas, would not have fallen in love with his father. Anyway, as she had sat there, tears streaming down her face, a car had stopped next to her. Dan Scott had got out, and he had hugged her. Brooke's initial instinct had been to pull away, she had always known Dan Scott to be a cretin, someone who had hurt the boy she loved unimaginable amounts. But something had stopped her – she wasn't sure even now what it had been, but she had allowed him to embrace her, breathed in his deep, musky smell. He smelt gorgeous – that was one of the many things Brooke loved about Dan – he looked after himself. Many a times she had called round to find him sweaty and in workout gear, his top wet against his chest, showing off his tone and muscle. They had stood there for twenty minutes – the rain cascading around them, Brooke hadn't even noticed. He had quietly, kindly, asked her if she wanted a lift, she had nodded, following him into his car.

He had driven silently to his house, snatching glances at her as he drove down the empty road. Brooke sat on the dark, leather seat, the tears beginning to cease and the anxiousness seeping in as she realised she was in Dan Scott's car. "Thank you." She said after a moment, her voice weak and cautious. Dan had smiled in return, "It is no problem Miss Davis – I enjoy rescuing damsels in distress." he chuckled deeply as he looked ahead of him, turning into the driveway of his grand house, "Would you like to come in and warm up?" he asked her, looking her directly in the eye with a intensity that caused Brooke to involuntarily shiver. Brooke nodded lightly and followed Dan out of the car and into his house.

They had spent the next three hours talking. Brooke had been amazed at how he had listened to her, empathised with her. He had given her his mobile number, told her to ring him if she ever needed anything – a chat, a tennis partner, a friend. Brooke had left the Scott household that day happy. Dan Scott had changed her from a sobbing wreck to a happy person through his gentle and genuine words. Brooke had walked home – she had wanted the fresh air, and as she walked she ad found herself thinking not about Lucas, not about Peyton, but about Dan. About his smile, his hair, the handsome chisel of his jaw. His eyes - the deep, dark blue eyes that seemed to penetrate her soul when he looked at her. However, it was not until she was sat on her bed, relaying the days events and believing she had truly found someone she could rely on, could trust, and more than anything, a friend.

_Hi, I know this is a bit of a strange coupling, but I was feeling weird lol __ I have just read the first chapter and am myself a bit confused, so would like to point out to everyone else that the after the first paragraph minus the bit about her relationship with Lucas and Peyton, everything is a sort of flashback, or memory if you'd rather._


End file.
